Il nuovo leader
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=15 | data_ABC=6 maggio 2009 | data_FOX=13 luglio 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | giorni= | titolo_originale=Follow the Leader | sceneggiatore=Paul Zbyszewski & Elizabeth Sarnoff | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Kevin Chapman - Mitch Alice Evans - Giovane Eloise Hawking Patrick Fischler - Phil Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky David S. Lee - Giovane Charles Widmore | costar=Elisabeth Blake - Vanessa Victoria Goring - Jeanette Lewis Maya Henssens - Piccola Charlotte Lewis Leslie Ishii - Lara Chang William Makozak - Captain Bird Seb-tian Siegel - Erik | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang }} è il quindicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il centunesimo dell’intera serie.Dopo la morte di Daniel nel 1977, Jack e Kate collaborano on Eloise e Richard su come seguire il piano di Daniel per detonare la bomba a idrogeno. Nel presente, Locke prende finalmente la posizione di Leader degli Altri e inizia la sua nuova missione, con l'aiuto di Richard. Trama 1977 punta il fucile in faccia ad un ferito Jack.]]Jack e Kate discutono sull'eventuale dicisione da prendere mentre si nascondono fra i cespugli all'accampamento degli Altri. Improvvisamente sentono uno colpo di pistola e vedono Daniel che cade a terra. Come provano a scappar via vengono circondati da due uomini a cavallo. Uno di loro colpisce Jack con il calcio del fucile e l'altro punta con la sua arma Kate. Nel punto in cui Daniel è stato colpito, Eloise sfoglia le pagine del suo diario. Arriva alla prima pagina ed è molto confusa nel leggere la dedica su di essa, nella quale le sembra di riconosce la sua calligrafia. Charles Widmore ed un altro uomo arrivano tenendo prigionieri Jack e Kate. interroga Jack riguardo i suoi scritti nel diario di Daniel.]] Richard spiega la situazione a Widmore. Eloise chiede a Jack ed a Kate se fossero arrivati insieme a Daniel, alla quale domanda Jack risponde con un si. Eloise ordinadi portarli nella sua tenda. Widmore domanda perché dei componenti della DHARMA Initiative vorrebbero dichiargli guerra, ma Eloise gli risponde che i tre intrusi non fanno parte della DHARMA Initiative. Eloise li rassicura che crederà a qualsiasi cosa dicano perché ha appena ucciso il suo futuro figlio, lo stesso uomo che gli raccontò di seppellire la bomba 23 anni prima e che scomparse subito dopo . Jack racconta ad Ellie che usando la bomba possono alterare il futuro ed annullare così quello che Ellie ha fatto al suo futuro figlio. è colpito da Radzinsky che chiede di sapere dove sia Kate.]] Alla base, Sawyer e Juliet vengono imprigionati da Radzinsky. Sia Phil che Radzinsky colpiscono Sawyer pretendendo di sapere dove sia Kate, ma Sawyer rifiuta di dir loro dove si trovi Kate. Phil allora colpisce Juliet, ed Horace più tardi li informa che Hugo Reyes stava lavorando con Kate e Jack. Hurley, Miles e Jin fuggono dalla base. Vengono seguiti dal dottor Chang, che gli chiede se veramente vengano dal futuro. , Jin e Hurley fronteggiano un sospetto Chang.]] Fa ad Hurley alcune domande alle quali Hurley cerca di divincolarsi, essendo insicuro riguardo il suo anno di nascita, chi sia il presidente degli Stati Uniti nel 1977 o se la Guerra di Corea sia un evento realmente accaduto. Alla fine Hurley è costretto ad ammettere di venire dal futuro ed il dottor Chang gli crede. Il dottor Chang chiede a Miles se sia veramente suo figlio e Miles ammette che è vero. Il dottor Chang crede a Daniel riguardo la necessità di evacuare l'intera isola, va quindi da Horace ed, incespicando su un sanguinante e contuso Sawyer, ordina a tutti di dirigersi verso il sottomarino per l'evacuazione. Sawyer e Juliet sono portati via verso il sottomarino. uccide uno degli Altri per proteggere Kate.]]Eloise, Kate, Jack, Richard, ed Erik vanno al torrente. Nel momento in cui si fermano per cercare di nuotare attraverso i tunnel subacquei, Kate comunica a Jack la sua scelta di tornare indietro. Erik minaccia di sparare a Kate nel caso in cui tentasse di tornare indietro. C'è un colpo di pistola e Kate è scioccata per quello che ha sentito. Guarda la parte bassa del suo corpo e nota di non essere stata colpita. Erik cade a terra e Sayid esce alla scoperta. Punta la sua pistola su Eloise e Richard e questi alzano le mani in alto. A Kate è acconsentito di lasciare il gruppo e si dirige al sottomarino con Juliet e Sawyer. Sayid è informato della possibilità di poter cambiare il futuro mediante la bomba ad idrogeno ma questi è convinto di averlo già fatto uccidendo Ben; Kate lo informa che Ben è vivo e che per questa ragione loro sono ancora lì. Alla base dai megafoni si sente un messaggio intimante la partenza del sottomarino entro 30 minuti, la gente sale a bordo del sottomarino mentre Miles, Hurley e Jin guardano. Vedono Charlotte e sua madre uscire da un pulmino e dirigersi alla banchina. Lara ed il piccolo Miles anche loro escono dal pulmino. Lara sta discutendo con il dottor Chang. Quest'ultimo, inveendo contro Lara, la convince a partire. Miles capisce quindi che suo padre non li aveva realmente abbandonati ma era stato costretto a farlo.[[image:5x15 AwkwardSub.jpg|thumb|right|Il Galaga lascia l'isola con Sawyer, Juliet e Kate a bordo.]] Miles vede Juliet e Sawyer, ancora ammanettati e trasportati da una Jeep. Miles confuso passa il binocolo ad Hurley, il quale dice a Miles che Sawyer probabilmente ha un piano. Nel sottomarino Sawyer e Juliet sono felicemente eccitati di abbandonare finalmente l'isola e di poter vivere finalmente una vita in libertà insieme. Phil scende nel sottomarino e gli dice di aver catturato qualcun altro che stava tornando al campo; Kate viene calata nel sottomarino. Phil chiede che Kate sia messa con gli altri e che sia ammanettata. e Eloise scoprono la bomba.]] Sawyer e Juliet si guardanon l'un l'altro. Il sottomarino si immerge sott'acqua e lascia l'isola con Sawyer, Juliet e Kate a bordo. Richard, Jack, Eloise e Sayid nuotano attraverso i tunnel subacquei fino alla base dove la bomba è nascosta. Dopo aver attraversato i tunnel, Sayid bisbiglia a Jack, "Sono certo ti sia venuto in mente che il motivo per cui questa donna ci sta aiutando a detonare la bomba ad idrogeno e' solo quello di annientare la Dharma Initiative". Jack risponde a Sayid che, a 30 anni da quel momento, Eloise sarà colei che dirà loro come tornare sull'isola. Sayid mette in dubbio che questa sia una buona ragione per fidarsi di lei. I 4 arrivano in una grande sala ed Eloise tira via un telo che ricopre la bomba. 2008 greets Locke, after 3 years of absence.]] At the Others' camp, Richard is sitting at a table building a ship in a bottle on the beach, an Other named Vanessa informs Richard that "he's here." Locke arrives with a boar, followed by Ben and Sun. Richard questions that it's been three years since he last saw him, and wonders where he's been. Locke tells Richard that he has a new purpose, and needs Richard to come with him immediately. After Ben tells Sun that Richard has been around for "a very long time", Sun interrupts Locke and Richard with the 1977 DHARMA Recruits picture, asking Richard if he recognizes the people in it. Richard replies that he recognizes them, because he "watched them all die". promises Sun he will do his best to find Jin.]] Later in a private conversation with Sun, Locke implies that he believes their time traveling friends are not dead. Locke asks Richard if he still has the compass he gave him three years ago, Richard says he does. Locke asks Ben to join him and Richard on the journey. Ben wonders if Locke doesn't trust him around his former people, but Locke isn't afraid of anything he can do anymore. Locke tells Sun to stay behind, and that he will be back in a few hours, and that she has his word that he will find a way for her and Jin to be reunited. Locke, Richard, and Ben then leave with the compass on into the jungle. and Locke watch Richard tend a time-traveling Locke.]] During the trip Richard asks Locke where he has been the past three years, Locke is surprised he doesn't know. Locke tells him that they are going to the Beechcraft (where Locke flashed to during the Island's time movements), and after that they must find Jacob. When they have almost arrived, Locke tells Richard that he must treat a man's wound at the Beechcraft, and then tell him to bring everyone back to the Island, and to do this he has to die. Locke then tells Ben that the man is Locke himself. While Richard tends to the time-traveling Locke, the other Locke tells Ben that he knows that Ben has never seen Jacob, which surprises Ben. Richard then tells Locke that he seems pretty convinced about what he made him do to his past-self, especially since he said to him that he was going to die, Locke tells Richard it was the right choice. reveals to the Others his intention of visiting Jacob.]] The three then return to camp, where Locke makes a speech to all the Others present that he is going to see Jacob, and he would like them all to come with him. The Others are excited by this, with the exception of Richard who admits his worry to Ben, that Locke may be a problem in the future. Ben responds by telling Richard that's why he tried to kill him. Sun questions Locke and is assured by him that Jacob can help them bring Jin and the rest of their people back to the present, and that Richard has agreed to show them where they need to go. The next morning, Locke and the Others leave to find Jacob. Ben then tells Locke of Richard's thoughts, that seeing Jacob makes him uncomfortable, but then reaffirms his allegiance to Locke's quest: to reunite with his friends in 1977. Locke lets Ben in on a secret; he's not interested in reuniting with his friends in 1977 and reveals that his true intentions, much to Ben's shock, are to kill Jacob. Curiosità Generale *This is the second time in which a character sees themselves due to time travel, the first being Miles seeing himself as a baby in Dr. Chang's house, and now when Locke watches as Richard removes the bullet from his other time-traveling self. Note di produzione *Desmond non appare in questo episodio. *For the second episode in a row, a scene from the season premiere is shown in a different context. *Le sole battute di Daniel sono state prese da . *The scene in where Richard encounters the injured Locke is repeated in this episode without any additions or modifications. *This episode has neither flashbacks nor flashforwards. Errori *The leak on Jughead was moved from the tip of the bomb to the body of the bomb. * Charles Widmore references Eloise being pregnant, presumably with Daniel. This would mean Daniel is, at most, 19 years old in 1996 when Desmond visited him as a professor at Oxford, though he was clearly much older. Tematiche ricorrenti * Widmore e un Ostile attaccano Jack e Kate su una cavallo. * Locke porta un cinghiale morto al campo degli Altri. * Eloise mette Jack e Kate nella sua tenda. * La Dharma Initiative interroga Sawyer e Juliet nella stanza di sorveglianza. * Dr. Chang chiede a Hurley se ha 46 anni. **23 × 2 = 46. * Hurley dice a al Dr. Chang che viene dal futuro. * Miles dice al Dr. Chang che è suo figlio. * Sawyer chiama il Capitano Bird, il capitano del Galaga, "Nemo". * Juliet dice a Radzinsky che lei e Sawyer non sono cattva gente. * Sayid sta da solo da quando ha sparato Ben. * Sayid uccide Erik per evitare che uccida Kate. * Locke spiega che la sua ragione nell'andare da Jacob è di ucciderlo. * Jack dice a Kate che è il loro destino prevenire l'incidente al Cigno. * Richard dice a Sun che si ricorda di Jin, Kate e gli altri nel 1977 perché li ha visti morire. *Ellie chiude gli occhi di suo figlio. * Faraday muore con gli occhi aperti. *Widmore protesta che Ellie si avvicini alla Jughead nelle sue condizioni. Analisi della trama *Radzinsky prende il posto di Horace come leader della Dharma Initiative. *Locke torna come leader dagli Altri, decidendo in segreto, per motivi ancora sconosciuti di voler uccidere Jacob. *Sayid uccide Erik. *Richard e Eloise, insieme a Jack e Sayid vogliono far detonare Jughead. *Sawyer parla con Juliet della loro relazione. *Jack rivela di credere nel Destino, arrivando addirittura ad affermare di esseri sbagliato sul conto di Locke, dicendo che non era affatto pazzo. Riferimenti culturali *''Ventimila leghe sotto i mari: Sawyer calls one of the Galaga crewmen Nemo. Nemo is the Captain of the submarine ''Nautilus in this book by Jules Verne. *'Guerra di Corea': Pierre asks Hurley if he fought in the Korean War (1950-1953), and Hurley replies that there is no such thing. *'Jimmy Carter': Pierre Chang asks Hurley about the president of the United States back in 1977, which is Jimmy Carter, who assumed office from 1977 until 1981. *''Microsoft: Sawyer tells Juliet they're going to invest in Microsoft as they're walking to the submarine. *Dallas Cowboys: Sawyer tells Juliet they're going to bet on the Dallas Cowboys to win the 1978 Super Bowl as they're walking to the submarine. *Out-of-body experience'': While Richard helps time-traveling Locke, Ben tells to Locke: "This must be quite the out-of-body experience". Tecniche di narrazione *Erik abuses Jack and Kate in Eloise's tent, then the next scene shows Radzinsky abusing Sawyer in the surveillance room. *Sawyer yells "son of a bitch" when Phil hits Juliet. *Kate goes back to rescue her friends, but instead is captured. *Erik journeys into the jungle with the important characters, only to be shot at a crucial moment by Sayid. *The Others stored the hydrogen bomb in the tunnels and Dharma built their barracks right on top of it. *Locke reveals to Ben that he intends to kill Jacob. *Richard tells Sun that he remembers meeting Jack, Kate, and Hurley in 1977 because he "watched them all die." *Until Locke took Richard to the Beechcraft, it seemed likely that he had told Richard about being shot during their meeting in 1954 in *John is the cause of his own death, since it was he who told Richard to tell the wounded Locke that he had to die. Riferimenti fra gli episodi *Richard menziona il tempo passato senza vedere Locke, quasi tre anni. *Richard dice a Locke che il resto degli Altri sono al Tempio, dove tre anni prima Ben gli aveva ordinato. *Il Dr. Chang chiede a Hurley una domanda che sperava non gli facesse la Dharma Initiative; esattamente, chi era il presidente nel 1977. *Kate e Juliet sono ammanettate insieme. *Gli eventi del Beechcraft sono visti da diverse prospettive. *Jack dice a Sayid che Eloise Hawking li aiuterà a trovare l'isola nel futuro. *L'omocidio da parte di Ben di Locke è molto menzionato. *Sun mostra a Richard la foto datole da Christian Shephard. *Sayid crede di aver ucciso Ben. *Pierre e Miles consolidano il loro rapporto tra padre e figlio. *Pierre chiede a Miles, Hurley, e Jin se era vero che Faraday venisse dal futuro. *Ellie dice "Va bene, andiamo a cominciare", come disse a Ben, Jack, Sun e Desmond al Lampione. *Ellie legge e riconosce sul diario di Daniel la sua calligrafia. *Ellie si riferisce al suo primo incontro con Daniel nel 1954. *Gli Altri vanno tutti insieme da Jacob, come i sopravvissuti del Volo 815 alla Torre Radio. Domande senza risposta *Perché Locke vuole uccidere Jacob? *Perché Richard esita nel portare Locke a Jacob? *Su cosa voleva discutere Richard con Locke prima di vedere Jacob? *Come l'isola disse a Locke dove trovare se' stesso e il Beechcraft? *Come gli Ostili spostarono la bomba nei Tunnel? *Perché ci sono alcuni Altri al Tempio?